The night I never dreamt
by Wingfy
Summary: AU. One-shot. Tsunayoshi has always watched his crush from afar, but when he witnesses something and misunderstands, will he listen to his heart or will he turn away from the one he loves? Hibari & Tsuna, mild yaoi and shōnen-ai.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any character used here. I merely own the plot which I came up with after I finished reading the summer break KHR dōjinshi. That way this fic was born, so basically, this idea puffed all thanks to the glory of Hibari & Tsuna's love.

**Summary:** Sometimes, fate smiles upon us and seldom grants us a wish - regularly something we never expected to have, waiting for us just down the corner. And from time to time, things stay as they usually are, allowing us to watch and learn from past errors. This time, destiny has chosen, and it's Tsunayoshi's turn to try and confess to the object of his affections how he truly feels. Should he decide to say those three meaningful words to the one he loves? Or will his cowardice take over and prevent him from what could be a happy life?

**Warnings:** Loads of fluffiness, rated for 18 or older, a tiny bit of drama, and a short make-believe-lemon with a happy ending! XD

**Wingfy:** Hello everyone, nice to meet you all. My penname here is Wingfy and I'm very glad to make your acquaintance! *smiles widely*

This here is my very first story in the KHR fandom *rubs head nervously* (dear god, I hope I do okay) and I wish, from the bottom of my heart, that you like this little story – I'll keep my fingers crossed! Please, feel free to comment in any way you like and if you guys end up liking this story, or if you simply read it, it'll make me most happy!

Now, on with the story and please, enjoy! =3

* * *

><p><strong>The night I never dreamt<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_What will you say if you knew?  
><em>_What will you say if you heard?  
><em>_Will you reject my heart and be on your way?  
><em>_Or would you turn back and kiss my tears away.  
><em>_I wonder if these simple words will be enough to make you see  
><em>_What my body really wants to convey:  
><em>_I love you…  
><em>_I love you…  
><em>_So please…__love me,  
><em>_Hug me,  
><em>_Kiss me,  
><em>_Stay with me,  
><em>_For I want to be yours in this life and all eternity._

_..._

It was a beautiful starry night and Tsawada Tsunayoshi could be found sitting leisurely along the beach, watching how the waves crashed against his feet and loving the way the moon reflected so clearly above the lovely blue ocean.

A moderated distance away from where he was sitting, the second years and his group of friends were having some fun - the entire school had decided to make a trip to the beach to celebrate the end of terms. However, even if the party was taking place right behind him, the teen had his beautiful eyes glued to the striking sunset before him with his mind deep in thought. The sight was so breathtaking, and in spite of it all, one simple thought lingered in his soul… if he could only share this moment with the one his heart was craving for.

"…" At that thought, a sad smile drew itself across the adorable teen's innocent face. There were no such places for dreams anymore, were there? So why keep on thinking about impossible things then? Deep down, the honey-haired knew this undying love he felt towards that person, was not meant to be… Hibari was unreachable as of yet for him. Just like a shooting star, travelling all around the Milky Way and impossible to catch.

"Would Hibari-san accept my feelings, if he knew?" The lithe teen shook his head lightly from side to side, unaware of being watched. "No, of course not…" He really should stop with these useless delusions of telling the raven-haired his secret. Tsunayoshi was almost sure Hibari would be disgusted if the latter were to find out, and surely, he'd be bitten to death.

Sadly, he decided to hide his feelings from the other teen. He loved the raven too much to have Hibari hate him should the other knew. "I'm happy by just being at his side anyways. It doesn't matter if he doesn't feel that kind of love for me." The lithe teen kept his stare straight ahead, as if nothing had happened, although a bit of sadness clung at his heart the moment he thought of Hibari as merely as a friend. "Hibari-san…"

Too engrossed with the view in front and his feelings taking the best out of him, the honey-eyed didn't notice at all a figure listening attentively to what he was saying from his hiding spot. It seemed a stranger had witnessed every little word the small kid had shared with no one but the sea, though if the stranger dare say - to all he heard minutes ago, the kid was totally wrong.

…

Once midnight had fallen and the saddened Tsuna had shared dreams and hopes with the blue ocean, he exhaustedly led his body towards the tent he oh so luckily shared with the object of his affections. Inside, he noticed the raven-haired sleeping soundly on his right side and made sure not to wake the latter in the process. He could still remember the pain and the small bruises Hibari had left when he had been mistakenly accused of having woken him up one time when he was in the hospital _'At least, when he's sleeping he looks peaceful. I like it when he sleeps.'_ A small smile crept up on the kid's lips as he watched his crush sleep, contentment filling his entire heart.

"Hibari-san…" The tone Tsuna used when calling his not yet love's name was a sweet one, tender and shy. If Only the latter knew how much the honey-haired loved him and how easily he got pleased by the simplest of things Hibari did.

With those same happy thoughts in mind, as silently as he could, the teen crawled towards Hibari, kneeled before him and leaned downwards while caressing the other's face temptingly. Then, with the softest of voices he could muster, the honey-eyed whispered the next… "Hibari, I…" A small pause and then a silent tear followed the rest of the sentence. "I-I love you. I really love you Hibari-san." Tsuna finally let out with a soft sigh.

Of course it would have meant so much more if the other teen had been awake to listen to what he had said, but then again, who knows what would've happened. _'I wonder what your reaction would have been.'_ Giving a last caress along his secret love's cheek, Tsunayoshi crawled back to his sleeping bag, hoping to have dreams involving him and a certain raven-haired.

Unbeknownst to the young kid, the owner of that intricate behaviour and intriguing black eyes had listened attentively to Tsuna's sincere confession - a slight frown appearing on handsome features while trying to process what just occurred.

Several minutes passed before Hibari could make out by the even sounds across the tent that Tsuna was fast asleep. With the utmost of care, he wriggled out of his sleeping bag - no sound made -, and crawled towards the peaceful figure. Upon reaching the boy, the raven-haired noticed right away that the lithe form was shaking slightly. Merely by instinct, he pulled Tsuna close to him and cradled him against his body, enjoying how easily the latter fitted in his arms. _**'I could get used to this.'**_

After a while of contemplating the innocent, sleeping face, the older teen raised his arms and caressed Tsuna's face ever so lightly, embracing him once again and inhaling the sweet sent that the honey-eyed provided. Hibari wasn't a fan of showing any kind of sweet affection towards anyone, but he guessed that Tsunayoshi was worth everything he felt. Suddenly, at his short moment of reflection, the cute boy in the raven's arms decided to stir around and cuddle further up in the warming arms surrounding him.

A nice rosy hue spread across Hibari's usual stoical face. Now the aforesaid had to deal for real with having that adorable face an inch away from his, and resisting against doing something to the lovely kid trapped in his embrace was proving to be a little too much for the poor Hibari. Those parted soft lips asking to be kissed, the peaceful look silently pleading for love, the gentle rise and fall of Tsuna's chest matching his own, and that creamy skin calling to be touched… every little aspect of the innocent teen screamed purity, and the desire inside the raven's heart began to grow with an unusual intensity.

'_**How come I never noticed such facts before?'**_

As tenderly as he could while being careful not to break eye contact with the sleeping teen, Hibari managed to kiss the small boy in the temple, then beneath it and finally on the eyelid. It felt just like he thought it would, so silky and soft.

So far, Tsunayoshi had stirred a little in his arms but didn't wake up completely. Upon noticing this, the raven-haired decided to venture just a tad more.

'_**I wonder…'**_

While one of Hibari's arms tightened around the fragile form, the other wandered back and up Tsuna's nape, cradling the sleeping head and bringing it even closer to some rather awaiting lips. When the raven had the honey-haired in the position he wanted, the former gave a tempting lick along the boy's upper lip and then kissed him fully, savouring the sweetness and loving the softness of those lips. This tender action caused a slight moan escape Tsuna, which in turn provoked Hibari to pull away in shock, almost pushing the poor kid in his arms to the other side of the sleeping bag. Had he ventured too far?

"…!" No words were even uttered as the taller of the two rose to his feet and went out of the camping tent in quite a hurry, glaring daggers at nothing in particular for what just took place. _**'What the hell is wrong with me?'**_ He was collected and his façade didn't falter at all, he was serious and severe for god's sake, what made him lose control back there all of a sudden! Luckily, he was out from there, god knows what could've happened if he had stayed for too long. _**'Maybe something that I would've regretted…'**_

While still shaking his head, the raven reached the beach and took a sit just along the place where the waves crashed against the sand. It was true that he felt something for the small kid, but just to admit it quite so suddenly… and be firm with his feelings… _that_ was entirely new to him. What should he do? How should he act? He heard it from Tsuna a few hours ago, but how should he respond to those feelings? In what way should he say, 'I love you too'?

"Hibari-san… Are you okay?" A voice questioned from behind. The aforesaid knew he should've ignored whoever was asking, though his mind and voice didn't agree with him.

"No…" Oh yeah, so truthful.

"Did something happen with Tsuna-kun?"

"Hn…" Leave it to Keiko to try and help whoever needed a piece of advice, even if that meant to meddle in somebody else's business. "No." The cold reply and the strong glare Hibari gave Keiko could have been enough to send any other cowering behind someone else's back, although Keiko seemed unaffected by such infamous dark gaze.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay too long out here Hibari-san, here put this on." The girl, after a moment of hesitation, got closer to the teenaged and covered him with a warm blanket. "It'll warm you up."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you really need a reason?"

"…"

"…" The little girl merely giggled at Hibari's weird expression.

…

_Skilled hands were travelling smoothly all down soft, pale skin. The moans and gasps that were heard echoing in the room were gift enough for the one hovering above a shuddering lithe form. Deep black eyes met with glazed caramel ones, a__nd the petite body in the other's hands revealed in pleasure against every touch and caress. Hibari was feeling excited by the second, and the loving mewls along with the approving sounds were more than enough to take him to his limits. "I love you…" Honey eyes - as unfocused as they were right now -, went wider at the devoted word and tears began tingling in the kid's eyes. "Tsunayoshi…" The raven-haired called on softly, whispering that name over and over ever so sweetly while one of his hands slithered down the boy's hips, finding at once what he was looking for and readying himself to prepare his love for an intense night of lovemaking._

"_Hi –Hibari…"__ The melodic voice managed to say only above a whisper, for the feeling of his lover's fingers splaying within him were something that took the breath out of him. "Don't call me Hibari." The taller of the two gently requested just as he took his fingers out, deeming his little love ready for him. "Kyouya is enough, Tsunayoshi." Casting aside his current situation and forcing his mind to clear the pleasurable haze clouding his mind, the teen shyly blushed at the way his name sounded so nice when Kyouya said it. His heart beat increased and the thumping in his heart was really strong. "I love you, Kyouya." Yeah, the petite boy couldn't express better what he felt._

_Then, "Tsuna…"__ after one more time of whispering his angel's name lovingly in tune, Hibari pushed inside the awaiting teen, causing said boy to arch off the bed and meet his chest. "Ah! Ky –Kyou…ya…"_

…

The honey-haired woke up with a start and his eyes widened at the sudden dream he had just had. His chest was rising and falling agitatedly while small droplets of sweat were rolling down his delicate face. What was that all about? One moment he had fallen asleep with innocent thoughts of a raven-haired deep in his mind and the other, he was fantasising about him in a more intimate way.

'_It felt…so real.'_ An adorable blush spread all across the teen's face at his own thought.

After Tsunayoshi had relaxed some, he looked to his left and then to his right - hoping that he hadn't woken Hibari up with his bizarre antics -, and finally, he released a relieved sigh upon noticing everything was fine. Well, literality speaking… His hands were trembling badly and his heart was still thundering against his chest. Dreams are supposed to be only make-believe, but why did all of a sudden his inner feelings teamed up on him like this?

"…" A shaky hand then flew up to gentle brush away the honey locks sticking down on his dampened forehead. He knew pretty well that what he had just seen and experienced had been a mere dream, but in spite of it all, he could still feel the fleeting touches and the feathery caresses hands had left on its wake. Those heated kisses and the way his crush penetrated him… - dear, by only saying the word Tsuna could feel himself blushing madly. All in all, the caramel-orbed was still sensitive to what just occurred in his dream. Speaking of which, he didn't…moan or anything, did he? Startled out of his mind and preventing a squeak to escape his slips, the teen turned his head automatically in the direction Hibari laid.

Just then, "Where's Hibari-san?" he realised that said teenaged was not resting in his sleeping bag, and he was neither near inside the camping tent. "Perhaps he went to fetch some fresh water?"

Tsunayoshi blinked once, then twice before his supple lips pursed in a single line. There's this saying that people go by that one shouldn't get curious for curiosity killed the cat, but the honey-haired didn't heed the warning flashing on his head and ended up standing up, heading outside in search of his raven-haired crush.

At that moment, his mind was filled with worries and fears. What if Hibari-san got mad at him for going out looking for him and that eventually got him bitten to death. Or what if he couldn't find Hibari-san and he ended up crying for his disappearance. _'I guess I'm jumping to conclusions.'_

Just as he was about to step out of the tent he shared with his crush, Tsuna marvelled at the way the sunrise bathed with its outstanding colours the vast ocean. He would love to share this moment with Hibari of all people, but circumstances at hand didn't appear to be on his side. Then, when his eyes focused on two silhouettes sitting near the shore in the distance, the kid identified one of those being the dark blue-eyed, but who was the other one? By looks, it gave the impression that the teenaged was accompanied by a girl, but that couldn't be right, the dark blue-eyed wasn't the type to socialise with someone at first glance and much less with a girl.

Suddenly, his caramel eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips when he saw the girl envelop Hibari's sitting figure in what appeared was a tender hug. "…" Tsunayoshi's world came crashing down at the sight. His crush had found someone to be with and he had lost that opportunity all because of his doubts. "Hibari-san…" Thin brows knitted together gloomily, and then the little teen unavoidably fell onto his hands and knees while his entire body shook miserably. The honey-haired tried to hold onto his tears the best he could but soon found it impossible, failing miserably at such task and letting them run out brokenly under his palms. _'I'm… I –I… It hurts…'_ Upon realising that someone - or more specifically them -, might hear him, one of his hand immediately shot up towards his mouth repressing a sob, while he willed his stunned body to move, stand onto his feet and run inside the tent. He had to admit it, he had lost…

'_I'm sorry, Hibari-san…'_

Once inside, the little teen sought out refuge within his sleeping bag and when he felt safe and sound beneath the extra covers on his bag, he curled into a ball and softly wept. As much as Tsuna wanted that time to ponder over things, or force a smile on his lips for Hibari-san's own happiness, a well known voice abruptly startled him. "Sawada…?" This made the teen jump in surprise at the least expected person he thought he'd never see after tonight.

"Sawada… Are you crying?" The small lump that could bee seen underneath the covers visibly shifted in position, then, a rustling noise was heard followed by a gentle voice saying. "No. I –I'm just… c-cold."

The voice merely grunted in response and then, with heavy steps, the figure approached the hiding teen. Why was the herbivore so easy to read?

Tsunayoshi could have expected any kind of retort or angry shout, but what he didn't expect was a heavy weight falling and framing against his lithe form, trapping him in between a toned body and leaving him with no escape route. "Herbivore…" The owner of that warmth warned threateningly and Tsuna did nothing but shiver; the former then simply settled with hugging the unnerved teen whilst he unconsciously tried to reassure him by bringing his arms up and glide his hands over petite shoulders, resting his head on what he guessed was Tsuna's back and give the latter what he thought was a tender hug. Hibari knew this kind of behaviour was so unusual of him, but he couldn't help it, he had admitted his feelings for the teenager when he was brooding over them near the shore. _**'The only thing I need is to reply to his confession now.'**_

The caramel-orbed was thinking of struggling against the embrace. He couldn't face the other after what he had just witnessed moments ago, but he also didn't want to let go. He didn't want Hibari to stop with whatever he was doing! In spite of his aching heart and the way it thundered painfully against his chest, he wanted to be held by the raven-haired a lot more… if only for a little moment. _'Don't let go Hibari-san… Please, don't let go…'_

Apparently, his love for Hibari-san began to blindly guide him in his timid movements, and soon, he found himself shifting under his sleeping bag, eyes teary and lips pressed in a single line. "Hi… Hi -Hibari-san…" The teen in question blinked confusedly at the sweet boy beneath him, he thought he heard the small herbivore say his name. The latter audibly gulped when he heard no reply before he started to lower the blanket shielding him ever so slowly, promptly showing saddened - but somehow gorgeous, honey eyes which gazed somewhat longingly at him.

"Hibari-san… I…" It was now or never, he had to say it! "I -I love-…" That had been a nice try, but the teenager didn't get the chance to say anything more. As soon as his lips had parted, his shy confession was stolen by a pair of cool lips latching onto his own while nimble hands flew up behind Tsuna's head, bending it slightly backwards in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Honey eyes then widened at the events unfolding right before the owner.

Was he really being kissed by his crush?

A sudden lick on his bottom lip made the boy gasp and Hibari took this opportunity to plunge his tongue inside, tasting the sweet cavern being offered to him.

Was Hibari really doing this to him?

Long fingers messed with silky locks and a gentle tug to the nape was all Tsunayoshi needed to snap him back to reality, surrendering quite quickly to the boy dominating him and closing his eyes in complete pleasure. After a while - and given the fact that Hibari started to growl at the lack of reaction from Tsuna's side, the petite boy began to respond to the kiss with all the love he had as if his life depended on it.

He couldn't believe he was being kissed by the infamous Hibari Kyouya, and he couldn't believe either that this was not another fantasy of his. _'Though if it is, it's very real!'_

With the little energy the honey-haired still had, he broke from the kiss temporarily only to gasp at Hibari's arousing ministrations. "Hi…bari…" The mentioned teenaged, upon hearing his name leave those inciting lips, took that chance to pull down the covers and expose whatever he could from the teen's body. The raven was dying to touch the boy's heated skin and listen to the several sounds the petite boy could make.

"Hibari-san…" The caramel-orbed whispered again and closed his eyes when he felt hands gliding all along his chest and shoulders, revealing in every caress he tenderly received from the other.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, the raven-haired pecked his soon to be love on the lips twice, then thrice, then lastly on his chin where those same lips descended on a fine, wet line towards the side of Tsuna's neck where they began nipping rather harshly. "Don't call me Hibari, Tsunayoshi…" This stimulating action caused the aforesaid to moan and beg submissively for more and in turn, it provoked Hibari's desires to explode. So the abovementioned nibbled the tender skin mercilessly deciding on two things; leaving a pretty love bite that stated that Tsuna was his, and to hear the welcoming mewls escaping the honey-haired.

Whilst the caramel-orbed was being distracted with all the attention he was receiving, skilful hands lowered down to the boy's waistband and promptly slid beneath his t-shirt. "Kyo -Kyouya!" The addressed teen was on fire, and the softness of Tsuna's skin on his fingertips made him want the boy real badly… And now that he had admitted it, he wanted him now. _**'I think I'm going… a little bit too fast.'**_

However, those unenthusiastic ideas - or negative assumptions he was barely making out -, flew out of his mind the moment slender arms wrapped themselves around Hibari's neck and the owner voiced part of what he had been assuming would be wrong to do. It seemed that the petite boy didn't disagree with Hibari's unvoiced thoughts at all, promptly making his soon-to-be lover know.

"Kyouya…"

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?"

With a timid voice, the dream that had been plaguing Tsuna's mind a couple of minutes ago morphed into the next question, "Would you…take me tonight?" causing dark-blue eyes to slightly widen in sheer surprise.

"Please?" The caramel-orbed tightened his hold around Hibari's neck, "I -I love you…" whispering his sentences with sweetness while giving timid pecks on the teenaged lips and cheek. "I love you so much, so please, I want to be yours." Meanwhile, the raven's resolution, along with his heart and mind was going wild. "Would you… make love to me?" To say that Hibari was deflated by the kid's request was a big fat lie. In fact, the black-eyed was truly happy that he could almost eat up the adorable teen right now just as the latter had so naively demanded. Although, it seemed that the raven-haired was willing to not let his desires overwhelm him in this situation. The least he wanted was for Tsuna to get scared on their first night.

'_**Our first night… that sounds nice.'**_

Only when the adorable angel tightened the embrace about Hibari's neck, and made sure to convey his feelings quite well by keeping up with undying chaste kisses all over the other's face and neck did Hibari realise that the boy was craving for some attention. "Tsunayoshi…" Hibari let out softly, concentrating on cupping up the boy's face in both of his hands while making sure to lock eyes with his love. Somehow, the longing in Tsuna's eyes was sparkling with avid devotion, making those hues irresistible to watch. Thus, Hibari found himself inching downwards, eager to feel those soft, sweet lips upon his once again. However, he guessed he had to say those three words before he could continue with whatever he had planned for the rest of the night. "I love you too."

Surprised caramel orbs went wide at such words before they slowly slid close upon feeling cool lips enclosing his own. "I promise I'll make this night, a night you've never dreamt." Hibari whispered after he broke from the kiss momentarily, drowning in Tsunayoshi's approving moans and pleading mewls. Then, "Perhaps I have…" Tsunayoshi quietly replied, earning him a weird look from his lover before his giggles reached the latter's ears.

Indeed, Tsuna will have a night of his life he'd never dare forget.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **So what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? I dearly hope you have enjoyed this little story till the very end! Thanks for letting me share this fic with you all and if it's your choice after you read this lil' story, we shall meet again if I decide to write another one including my favourite pairing! See you soon and take care *smiles widely* Comments are always appreciated and pretty welcomed.

Thanks guys, I'll see you some other time. Take care and have a nice weekend!

_The best of wishes,  
>Wingfy ~<em>


End file.
